minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Donjon
For more information, check out The Acropolis. It'll help, a lot. The council was meeting once again (though several of the members had been slain, sadly), many of them mourning the loss of their leader. Due to Zaron's death, his subordinate took control. His name was Grigore Cheken, a man who wandered into the council's expanse. Even though he stumbled in, he showed skill in legislation and jurisdiction, two key elements in the council. Ralaigh had left the council, ashamed of his actions. He had not wanted control, but the time called for drastic measures, and he had - more forced, actually - to take control. "Recent events have shown the downfall of players," Grigore started off the conversation, "and I don't believe this is for the better on both sides. The commerce between our lands may have to be shut down." "This shall effect our lands awfully. We must find a way to fix it." addressed Vatronian Lentras, Head of Commerce. "This is beyond fixing. There was a war between us and we beat them. We are holding some captive as well. We are now sworn enemies." countered Johanne Lekros. "There are more players joining, though. They are ignorant of the war, and the only survivors are our captives, so it is likely they will never know." added Bend Errod. The fortress that held the council's extent had previously been known as the "Acropolis". However, the council has changed it since then. The council renamed the fortress to "Donjon", to start off on a new slate. The council wanted to move on from the days of hostility, and they did. They now were moving on to a more peaceful standpoint. Zaron ruled with an iron fist, believing that people had to do work, but Grigore was much more clement than Zaron. Suddenly, a villager burst in. "Players!" the villager cried, "A squadron of them! Trying to destroy the rampart!" "What?" shrieked Grigore. "Hah! A meer squadron of players cannot destroy our barricades." jeered Bend, "You are misjudging the players. They are weak unless they had access to our supply of gems and metals." "Send down a group of infantries, the very same size as theirs!" cried Grigore, "Have this group capture the interlopers! Throw them into captivity like the survivors of the Villager Rebellion!" The troops succeeded at their mission. They captured the players who had gone under the radar, nicknamed "Shadows", were interrogated. It was discovered that there was an entire base of members of the rebellion who were alive, stationed at the once-abandoned "Player Scientific Outpost Hyperion". The base was infiltrated by cavalrypersons and infantry, and none of the players there were killed, all of them became hostages like the other 50 or so captives. The villagers decided to expand their regions to an unmarked territory. Tales of this territory were passed down by ancestors. Folktales about adventurers never being seen again after entering the land, some true, some fake. It was thought that there was a presence there, though, as many electrical disturbances were found on detectors. Three members of the council went to the territory to claim it. Two figures approached them. Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:DanielMBurton Category:Monster Category:Acropolis Series